Let's be alone together
by darjh619edge
Summary: Dean Ambrose is obsessed with Christina but she can't stand the sight of him what lengths will he go to make her love him. Meanwhile a broken Randy fresh from divorce is forced to face his feelings for her while trying to save his friends from the hands of the shield. A one shot for Sparken Rose.
1. Chapter 1

This one shot is for SparkenRose the character and plot of the story is hers as always I own nothing want a one shot bring it on I am digging writing these. As always please read and review thanks guys this one features Christina and Randy.

He wanted her and one way or the other he was going to get her he didn't care who they had to take out along the way. The shield was one of the most powerful teams of all time and he was their leader he was the United States Champion how could she not be impressed by that all that she cared about was that damn Randy Orton. How cares he had gone through a divorce big deal a lot of people went through divorces that didn't make him special well tonight he would send a message to her and him. He stands at the top of the stairs and waits for the right moment for them to attack. Right now Miz was in the ring talking about how he planned to take the Championship from him he was laughing there was no way in hell that was going to happen. He looks over to his two team mates and they give him a sick twisted smile he knows it's time. They begin to make their way through the crowd their music starts and he is feeling pumped this is going to be a loud message.

They make it to the ring and they surround each side so that the Miz can't escape he knows that this is her brother and that she will be watching he smiles as one by one they enter the ring. Roman spears him and he hits the mat with a sick thud that brings him pleasure then Seth climbs the top ropes and somersaults onto him. Miz cries out in pain and Dean knows that this is tearing her apart she will be his and she better accept it. He gets down and begins to shout in his face. When he hears her music blaring through the arena. He looks up to see her running down the ramp towards the ring. She slides through the ropes and the crowd goes wild Seth and Roman seem to be put off about fighting a diva so they stand back a little but Dean doesn't. He gets on the mat and grabs her brother's arm twisting it. He cries out and she begins to scream at him a look of terror on her face.

He admired how beautiful she looked even though she was scared her brown hair that had light white highlights fell in loose curls around her face. Her blue eyes were starting to tear up he had never seen eyes that blue before and he could get lost in them. She had on a pink halter top and pink shorts to match she also had on her boots and he figured she must have a match later he admired her lean toned body.

"Leave him alone."

He doesn't say anything he twist the arm harder.

"Stop please!"

Randy hadn't been paying attention to the events unfolding on the monitor in front of him instead he was reading an email from his lawyer. His wife or ex-wife had just signed the papers to finalize their divorce and they would be arriving to him any time now. He still couldn't believe his marriage was over he had given her ten years of his life and with one foul swoop it had all be wiped away he felt so broken. Her screaming is what causes him to look up and he is disgusted at what he sees. He knows that Dean is a twisted man who hates him because of how close he is to Chris without hesitation he runs for the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

This one shot is for Sparken Rose I own nothing but the writing Chris is her creation and Randy is property of WWE. Thanks to those who read you guys are great.

Randy doesn't regret his decision to come to the aid of Chris or her brother but he wishes he had brought backup as soon as he reaches the ring Dean let's go of Miz's arm and he knows that he is the true target of this attack he gets ready to defend himself the best he can he waits for Roman to attack him first since he is the strength of the group and he does Randy is able to RKO him but Seth hits him from behind with a steel chair and this knocks the wind out of him sending him to his knees then he feels another blow knocking him to the ground. He looks around for Chris he hopes that she had the chance to get out of the ring and he sees that she is halfway up the ramp with her brother he thanks god for that. Then he feels the steel chair against his head and everything goes fuzzy he is having a hard time seeing but he can feel Dean pull his arm into the same submission move. He can feel the pain shooting up his arm and he knows if he tries to fight out the lunatic will probably break his arm so he just lies there. Dean leans in and begins to whisper in his ear that so nobody but Randy can hear him.

"I know you care about her Randy it is pretty clear on your face and I just want you to know that I don't care if you just got divorced she will be mine do you understand I will go through you and everybody she cares about until she is in my arms."

With this he begins to laugh an evil dark laugh and he gets up letting go of his arm he calls off the other two and they make their way out of the ring and through the crowd. He just lies there for a moment he isn't sure if he will even be able to move then he hears her music and he knows that she is coming back to check on him. This makes his heart flutter maybe Dean was right maybe he was falling for his best friend. He can feel her lean down next to him and take his other arm she helps him sit she places a hand gently on his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Of course I couldn't just let them hurt your brother."

"But they hurt you."

"Not too bad."

"Let's get you to the trainer."

With this he stands and the crowd erupts in cheers this is like music to his ears at least they got a good show he just hopes that his arm isn't too injured. He makes his way up the ramp to the back Chris is right by his side and she helps him make it to the trainers room where he gets up on a table and waits for the doctor to come back. She makes sure he is okay before heading back to the ring for her match he looks over to his right and sees Miz lying there. He doesn't say anything because he seems to be asleep instead he turns his attention to the monitor Chris is making her way to the ring waving to the crowd and this puts a smile on his face. She looks beautiful but then again she always looked great he is on alert incase Dean tries anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing just the writing the idea and character belong to Sparkenrose so thanks to those who read and review and to those who just read you are still awesome.

It had been two weeks since the shield had attacked Miz and Randy had rushed to save him and Dean was acting more crazy by the minute Chris was terrified of what he might do next. Thus far he had managed to take out Sheamus,John,Punk anybody who was close to Chris. She hadn't been sleeping and she was on the verge of tears every time she saw him. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms but he was sure such an action would cause a terrible backlash from Dean. It was Raw and the shield had just beaten the hell out of Cody that was the last straw he couldn't take it anymore they had crossed the line that was his best friend and he wasn't going to just sit there and do nothing about it. He stands up from the bench in his locker room and slams the door behind him he is pissed and it reflects in his eyes he doesn't bother to knock as he barges into Hunter's office.

"I WANT A MATCH WITH THAT PILE OF CRAP TONIGHT."

"Randy calm down what are you talking about."

"DEAN ARE YOU EVEN WATCHING YOUR OWN SHOW? FOR TWO WEEKS THE SHIELD AND HIMSELF HAVE BEEN TAKING OUT SUPERSTARS LEFT AND RIGHT THEN TONIGHT HE ATTACKS CODY THAT IS IT. CHRIS IS TERRIFIED OF THE PSYCHO AND WHAT HE MIGHT DO TO HER I WANT A MATCH."

"Yes Randall I watch this show and yes I have seen what has been going on and you get what you want tonight it will be you and Dean no disqualifications the other two members of the shield will be banned from ringside."

"Thank you."

With this he storms out of his office and makes his way back to his locker room to get ready for his match. He is so caught up in is rage and thoughts that he isn't paying attention to where he is going and he bumps right into Chris. He looks up and instantly the fire from his eyes is gone. He extends a hand and helps her up she looks at him and he smiles at her since these attacks from Dean started she had been distancing herself from him and he didn't like it. After rushing out to save Miz two weeks ago he had thought of nothing but her and he finally had to admit to himself that he had fallen in love.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Sorry I was just going to get ready for my match."

"I didn't know you had a match tonight."

"Yeah one I demanded against Dean."

Instantly her face goes from bright to dark this pulls at his heartstrings and he just wants to hold her and tell her it will be okay but she has never given him a sign that it would be okay.

"Randy you can't."

"I am tired of him hurting all our friends and you."

"He is going to tear through you and I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you."

"Please don't Randy I am begging you I can't stand to see you get hurt and if something happens to you he wins."

"He doesn't win not as long as I am standing look I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"What did you say?"

"I mean I care about you."

"Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"That you love me?"

"Yes sorry."

"Don't be."

Then she does something that he would have never seen coming she leans in and kisses him gently yet passionately on the lips.

"I love you please be careful."

With this Chris turns and makes her way down the hall to the diva's locker room he stands glued to the spot as he watches her walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparkenrose sorry for the long wait hope this chap was worth it I loved doing this one shot so thank you for asking me to do it.

Randy makes his way down the ramp his music is playing and the crowd is going wild for him but to be honest he isn't listening he is trying to focus on the task at hand that is to stop Dean once and for all. However that isn't the only thing on his mind he is also thinking about Chris and how much he truly cares about her to be honest he didn't think he would love again after his divorce but he had and he didn't want to lose her because of Dean. He slowly gets in the ring and stretches out as he watches evil appear in the stands he slowly makes his way down a terrifying smirk on his face he finally reaches the ring and he gets in however he doesn't wait for the bell to ring he begins to attack Randy. He hits him in the back of head causing him to become dizzy he loses his footing and hits the mat. His body makes a terrible thud and the audience becomes silent as they realize that this isn't planned. He begins to hit him again and again in the face until he is sure he can taste blood in his mouth. He feels slightly relieved when he retreats until he feels the cold metal of the chair hit his back. This knocks the wind out of him and he knows if he doesn't gain control Dean is going to beat the shit out of him. Then he hears her music and his heart skips a beat what is she doing out here does she want to get hurt? Then he understands what is going on it is a distraction he slowly gets up and makes his way to the corner of the ring he watches as Dean is frozen in place staring at Chris. She looks past him into his eyes and he nods his head with this she turns around and makes her way back up the ramp he turns around and before he has time to react he is being hit with an RKO which causes the crowd to go wild then he takes the chair that was being used on him and returns the favor after he is sure that the broken man on the mat has suffered he bends down on one knee and whispers into his ear.

"Let me make this clear stay away from her I love her and she loves me not you. If I see you near her I will beat you, if you hurt any of her friends or make her cry I will beat you this is a closed chapter for you so I suggest you move on."

With this he gets out of the ring and makes his way up the ramp staring back at him mostly for dramatic effect for the crowd because they don't really know how deep this story goes and to them it is just another plot. The only thing he wants to see right now is her but he doesn't have to go far she is standing there waiting for him and her eyes brighten when she sees him. He slowly makes his way over to her a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

With this he pulls her close and plants a fiery kiss on her soft,wonderful lips which she happily returns.

**Six months later...**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to unite this man and women in the sacred bond of marriage. Now it has been brought to my attention that they have chosen to write their own vows so Randy if you would."

He smiles and lifts the veil off her face his breath catches for a moment at how beautiful she looks. Her eyes instantly get brighter as he takes her hands in his and he smiles at her before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Chris after my divorce I was going through a really hard time in my life and you were the friend I needed to help me through it you were so kind and patient then something wonderful happened I fell in love with you even though I didn't believe I ever could and now I know that this is true love this is what if feels like and if I get to spend everyday feeling like this then I am the luckiest man on the face of planet."

"Randy I want to spend everyday of my life loving you I can't imagine anywhere else I belong then with you. I truly believe with all my heart that you are the other half of my soul and my best friend I would do anything for you and I can't wait to start our life together."

With this he takes the ring from his best man and slides it on her delicate finger then she follows his lead and slides his black wedding band onto his finger they looking into each other's eyes and their hearts fill with love.

"If there are no objections then by the power given to me I would like to announce them Mr and Mrs. Orton now kiss your bride."

He smiles at her before leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips she returns the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. They slowly pull apart and he rest his forehead against hers he stares at her a moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."


End file.
